


Prema Family Cult

by cheesymite_scroll



Series: Monsters Within Motorsport [2]
Category: Crypt TV - Fandom, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Cults, Gen, Sunny Family Cult - Prema Edition, blood blood some more blood, everyone gets an age-lift?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesymite_scroll/pseuds/cheesymite_scroll
Summary: “We are a family; we are each an arm, a leg, or a hand...We introduce chaos to disrupt the banality of this life to make aware what is truly important.”After adopting 5 boys, Rene Rosin and Angelina Ertsou are ready for a new challenge: looking after a girl. They welcome 10-year-old Amna, who is ecstatic to finally have a family who trully loves her.Until that one fateful night.Amna discovered something shocking about her new family; it was also a cult! Follow Amna as she faces the challenges of being the youngest member of the infamous cult.Spinoff to Crypt TV - Motorsport EditionIt's a series of drabbles and ficlets with plots based on Sunny Family Cult and characters based on the drivers and personnel of Prema Powerteam (ft. other teams).Sunny Family Cult is a Crypt TV web-series that revolves around Taylor, the child of the leaders of the eponymous cult. She has to choose between loyalty to her 'family', and the desire to be a normal teenager.The driver that gets to be in Taylor's shoes changes every chapter. (EDIT 2/2/2019: Amna Al Qubaisi will be Taylor from now on)Sunny Family Cult: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfarU_76noqqXWwx6S1zWGFs7wh7zEPNc





	1. Origins - ft. Mick Schumacher

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter, Mick is the 'Taylor' (EDIT: This is now a side story about how Mick joined the cult.)  
> There's a hint of Mick/Charles Leclerc at the beginning  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> "Origins": https://youtu.be/KvJszkkgJNI?list=PLfarU_76noqqXWwx6S1zWGFs7wh7zEPNc

“Oi Harri. You hear that? “Joey was concerned about what’s happening in the closet. Earlier on, Charles and Mick went in there for a round of Seven Minutes in Heaven.

Harri shrugged, “Eh, Mick likes it rough.”

“Huh… He didn’t strike me as the type.”

“There are a lot of things about Mick that you don’t know.” Harri wiggled his eyebrows.

They both laughed.

The noises from the closet grew louder. What sounded like thuds now became slashes.

Harri admitted Joey’s concern, “Ok, now that you said it. We should probably check.”

Before they could go over to check, Mick walked out of the closet. He was holding a kitchen knife and he was covered in blood.

“He’s dead,” Mick said, like it was nothing. He was walking over to Joey and Harri’s direction.

Joey frowned, “That’s not funny.”

Mick smiled creepily, “I think it is.”

Harri ran to the closet to see if Mick was lying. He was shocked at what he saw.

Charles was bound. And gagged. And stabbed. 

Harri shouted, “Charles is dead!”

As he turned around, he witnessed Joey being stabbed by Mick multiple times. The Brit couldn’t help but vomit as he saw Joey’s intestines fell out of his body like sausages.

Mick turned to Harri. The latter slowly backed away.

“Mick, you don’t have to do this,” Harri pleaded.

“I know, but it’s so much fun this way though,” Mick sounded a little too enthusiastic, “I actually love all of you. I really do. Especially Charles, he’s hot! But I love my family even more.”

Harri felt stupid for ignoring Callum’s warning texts, “Oh I know all about your family. It’s not even a family. It’s a cult. Callum told me about them.”

“Oh really? Callum is such a spoilsport. I need to sort him out later,” Mick pouted, “anyways, it’s a shame, really. I was going to let you join my fa...”

“Cult! Your family is a cult!”

Stab.

“Family! But it seems like you declined. Damn it Harri! We could have been brothers! I could’ve protected you! We could’ve had each other’s back!”

Stab. Stab. Stab.

Satisfied with his work, Mick turned around to see Rene and Angelina, who took off their masks. 

“Mick, I already told you: strangle, don’t stab.” Rene reminded him.

Angelina disagreed, “Stabbing is a lot more fun though.” 

The young boy shrugged, “But I did well, right?”

Angelina nodded, “You did great!”

Rene agreed, “Welcome to la famiglia, bambino. Let’s take a family selfie”

The three donned their masks and took a selfie. They made sure to include Joey, Charles and Harri.

Mick grinned, “So, what’s bleach in Italian again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Crypt TV content nor do I own the characters based on motorsport figures.


	2. Initiation - ft. Ralf Aron and Mick Schumacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Mick and Ralf are in their late 20s. It is loosely based on the scene where Elias and Karen (Taylor's parents) are looking for victims. 
> 
> Initiation: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w12v9NRBUZs

Ralf and Mick have been driving around for a few hours. To their surprise, they have not met a single human soul along this particular stretch of road. Usually, there would be some backpackers, wanting to hitch a ride. One time, Ralf and Mick saw some teenagers-turned-window-cleaners, who never did a good job, considering how much they were charging. 

The car’s digital clock showed 10:30 pm. 

Ralf had become anxious; the cult hasn’t done a killing for quite some time. Part of it was to not create a ‘schedule’ for their killing (the old cult was busted this way), another was because they were running out of victims to kill. One of their ‘newer’ brother, Rob, was eager to be recruited. Yet, he wasn’t a member of the cult, because he had not made a killing. Also, it was the night of his birthday.

Mick read Ralf’s facial expression, “Hey, it’s going to be fine.”

Ralf wasn’t convinced, “Will it? We haven’t done any killing for months. Poor Rob has to wait another few months to join the family properly.”

“I....Watch out!” Mick spotted something in front of them.

“Shit!” Ralf slammed the brakes. Hard. The deer, almost hit by the boys’ car, ran away into the forest.

Mick took this opportunity to calm Ralf down, “I know. That’s why we’re out here, isn’t it? You and me, mum and dad in the other car. Hell, they’re going outside their domain, for Rob. Trust me, Ralf. It’ll be fine. Here, let me drive. You must be fucking tired, hey?”

Ralf nodded, and swapped seats with Mick. The latter drove the car away from the near-crime-scene. It took Ralf some time to realise that they’re not on their way home.

“Hey Mick, where are we going?”

Mick didn’t take his eyes off the road, “Getting food. Don’t you know there’s a meeting on tonight? We still need to celebrate Rob’s birthday. Besides, we promised Amna we’d get her ice-cream.”

“Yeah but now is quarter to eleven. She would’ve been asleep by now.”

“Don’t worry, bro. I’ve got a feeling that she’s still up right now,” Mick smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update. I had some difficulties trying to figure out where everyone fits in this fic. So far I have this in mind; Rene and Angelina as the parents. Mick, Ralf, Joe, Marcus and Rob are their 'sons'. They wanted to have a girl in the 'family', so they adopted Amna. 
> 
> I gave some of the characters an age-lift, so that this story doesn't stray too much from the original.
> 
> Enough of my rambling. Thank you for reading :)


	3. Initiation (part 2) - ft. Amna Al Qubaisi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Amna is 10 years old, while Rene and Angelina are about 40 years old.

“But why can’t I go with you?” Amna nagged. Rene and Angelina were preparing to go on a little ‘excursion’. Amna wanted to go with them.

Rene had grown impatient of the young girl’s questions, “Amna, I told you already! Ange, can you deal with this, please?” 

Angelina crouched down to Amna’s height, “Okay, Amna, honey, mummy and daddy are going on a date. Your brothers, Marcus and Joe, are going to watch you.” The two boys in question went to the veranda once they heard their names being called. 

“So I have to be stuck here with them?”Amna sulked.

Angelina also snapped, “You’re not stuck here. Don’t be a victim, nobody likes that!” 

She realised what she had done and her features softened, “And when you’re older, you’ll be going on plenty of dates. Just like this one.”

“Fine,” the young girl sighed.

“Amna, what did I just say?”

“Don’t be a victim.”

“Right,” Angelina booped Amna’s nose, “And bed, before nine.”

With that, young Amna went inside the house with Marcus and Joe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Crypt TV content nor do I own the characters based on motorsport figures.


	4. Turning Seventeen - ft. Amna Al Qubaisi, Sophia Floersch and Lando Norris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might or might not have written this out of order. I'm sorry that the timeline of this becomes really jumpy.  
> Age-wise, Lando and Sophia are around the same age as Amna (exactly what it says on the tin).  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Turning seventeen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YpAmcJnP4vs&index=7&list=PLfarU_76noqqXWwx6S1zWGFs7wh7zEPNc

“Where’s the party, birthday girl?” 

Upon hearing the familiar German-accented voice, Amna cheerfully turned around. Her smile faded as she was greeted by the sight of an unfamiliar boy, who stood next to Sophia.

Sophia introduced the boy, “This is my boyfriend, Lando.” 

Lando greeted Amna with a small wave.

Sophia continued, “Lando, this is my summer buddy, Amna.”

“Happy birthday,” Lando said, then hugged the birthday girl briefly.

Amna thanked him.

Casually, Lando asked, “So, what’s the plan?” Only to have a pocket knife driven through his stomach.  


By Amna.

Sophia was horrified, “Oh my god, Amna, what the fuck?”

The birthday girl froze – knife still in her hand – trying to process what had just happened. She breathed heavily as she looked at Lando (now lying on the floor) and Sophia, screaming at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 1 supercut: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ofPK1dSA4o  
> Season 2 supercut: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jqlScTGu4g  
> Season 3 supercut: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vzK4lGnwZYo
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Crypt TV content nor do I own the characters based on motorsport figures.

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own Crypt TV content nor do I own the characters based on motorsport figures.


End file.
